footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1987 Copa América
Arnoldo Iguarán (4 goals) | player = Carlos Valderrama | updated = | prevseason = 1983 | nextseason = 1989 }} The 1987 Copa América was 33rd edition of the Copa América, CONMEBOL's national team competition. It was the first Copa América under the new rotational hosting system. Argentina, as the first country alphabetically, hosted the tournament between June 27 and July 12. Uruguay successfully defended their title, winning a record 13th Copa América. Squads Venues Group stage The teams were drawn into three groups, consisting of three teams each. Each team plays once against the other teams in their group and would receive 2 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss. The winner of each group advances to the semi-finals. Defending champions Uruguay received a bye into the semi-finals. ---- Uruguay qualified automatically as holders for the semifinal. ---- Group A | score = 1–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Maradona | goals2 = Reyna | stadium = Estadio Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 40,000 | referee = Armando Pérez Hoyos (Colombia) }} ---- | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Caniggia Maradona | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 30,000 | referee = Romualdo Arppi Filho (Brazil) }} ---- | score = 1–1 | team2 = | goals1 = La Rosa | goals2 = Cuvi | stadium = Estadio Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 10,000 | referee = Asterio Martínez (Paraguay) }} Group B | score = 5–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Edú Marangón Morovic Careca Nelsinho Romário | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Olímpico Chateau Carreras, Córdoba | attendance = 8,000 | referee = Elias Jácome (Ecuador) }} ---- | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Letelier Contreras Salgado | goals2 = Acosta | stadium = Estadio Olímpico Chateau Carreras, Córdoba | attendance = 5,000 | referee = Luis Barrancos (Bolivia) }} ---- | score = 4–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Basay Letelier | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Olímpico Chateau Carreras, Córdoba | attendance = 15,000 | referee = Juan Daniel Cardellino (Uruguay) }} Group C | score = 0–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Gigante de Arroyito, Rosario | attendance = 5,000 | referee = Enrique Labo Revoredo (Peru) }} ---- | score = 2–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Valderrama Iguarán | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Gigante de Arroyito, Rosario | attendance = 5,000 | referee = Gastón Castro (Chile) }} ---- | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Iguarán | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Gigante de Arroyito, Rosario | attendance = 10,000 | referee = Francisco Lamolina (Argentina) }} Final stage | 2''' | | 1 | July 9 - Buenos Aires | ''' | 1''' | | 0 | 12 July - Buenos Aires | ''' | 1''' | | 0 | 11 July - Buenos Aires | ''' | 2''' | | 1 }} Semi-finals | score = 2–1 (a.e.t.) | team2 = | goals1 = Astengo Vera | goals2 = Redín | stadium = Chateau Carreras, Córdoba | attendance = 10,000 | referee = Arppi Filho (Brazil) }} ---- | score = 1–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Alzamendi | goals2 = | stadium = Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 75,000 | referee = Jácome (Ecuador) }} Third-place match | score = 2–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Gómez Galeano | goals2 = Caniggia | stadium = Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 15,000 | referee = Bernardo Corujo (Venezuela) }} Final | score = 1–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Bengoechea | goals2 = | stadium = Monumental, Buenos Aires | attendance = 35,000 | referee = Arppi Filho (Brazil) }} Champion Goal scorers With four goals, Arnoldo Iguarán is the top scorer in the tournament. In total, 33 goals were scored by 24 different players, with only one of them credited as own goal. '''4 goals * Arnoldo Iguarán 3 goals * Diego Maradona * Juan Carlos Letelier 2 goals * Claudio Caniggia * Ivo Basay 1 goal * Careca * Edú Marangón * Nelsinho * Romário * Fernando Astengo * Jorge Contreras * Sergio Salgado * Jaime Vera * Juan Jairo Galeano * Gabriel Gómez * Bernardo Redín * Carlos Valderrama * Hamilton Cuvi * Eugenio La Rosa * Luis Reyna * Antonio Alzamendi * Pablo Bengoechea * Pedro Acosta Own Goal * Zdenko Morovic External links * Copa América 1987 at RSSSF Category:1987 Copa América Category:Copa América tournaments